Broken
by Liz Hollow
Summary: Silver and Kotone both come from broken families; on their wedding day, Kotone cannot be given away by a father, and Silver has no one to come at all. Kotone tries to make the day as special for Silver, anyway, by bringing Giovanni to the wedding.


**Broken**

I was stressed. And that was an understatement.

Everything had been falling apart the past few days, the Imminent Will so obviously working against me right now, when everything needed to be coming together. The flavor we requested for the cake, after sitting hours and hours tasting cake after cake, was no longer an option, as it had been discontinued forever. The flowers we ordered had apparently all died from being overwatered—how they couldn't get more was beyond me. My dress was too big now because I had lost too much weight, and they couldn't take it in this short amount of time. If something could be going wrong, it was, and it was going wrong to the extreme.

And tomorrow was my wedding. Not in a few months. Oh no, that would be far too lucky. No, it was _tomorrow_!

Did I mention that I was stressed?

Oh, and yeah, I had been receiving no help from Hibiki, the best man (although I had only forced Silver to make him the best man, since Silver had nobody to pick from), and since I had no Maid of Honor, I received no help from anyone else. Everything I did I did along—we all knew how useless guys were, and Silver was no exception to the rule.

Then there was one more problem. No one, and I mean no one, was coming for Silver. The only people coming were people I had invited—friends, family, more friends—and no one RSVPed for Silver.

The wedding was tomorrow!

I barely had time to breathe, never mind write a letter, but I found myself sitting down at my desk (twenty-two hours before wedding time) writing a letter to Silver's father.

I had no clue where he was, and I didn't even know if Silver would want his father there. But I wanted him there. I knew what it was like to be missing a father; my mom was the one giving me away tomorrow, not my dad. And having Giovanni come would give me a little bit of comfort. Plus, I was really hoping that someone would come for Silver.

_Dear Giovanni,_

_I have attached an invitation to my wedding to your son, Silver. I know that you barely know me (we have met once, but that was many years ago and only exists as a vague memory to me), but I was hoping you would come to see your son on his wedding day._

_I understand if you do not. If you remember me, you probably hate me, and I apologize for that. I really do, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I have done to you._

_I don't even know if this letter will ever get to you. I have no idea where you are. I am just hoping that if you do receive this letter that you will consider coming to the wedding._

_I know that Silver would love for you to come, as would I._

_Your future daughter-in-law,_

_Kotone_

Actually, I didn't know if Silver would love for Giovanni to come. But I sent the letter off with a little Spearow, hoping that it would reach him and hoping that he would believe me. I really wanted Giovanni to come.

Then, just as I sent Spearow out the window, I heard something shatter. I closed my eyes, breathing in as someone shouted, "I'm all right!"

Of course they were.

I headed into the next room to find out what had went wrong now… and I prayed that everything would go right tomorrow.

* * *

So far, it had. But I didn't want to speak too soon. I was in my dress, which was a little loose, but I didn't mind; I could breathe, at least. The flowers, not exactly what I ordered, but pretty nonetheless, had been set up all over the chapel. And the baker had managed to make my cake, which was now at the reception hall waiting for Silver and I to cut it.

But, like I said, I didn't want to speak too soon.

The processional began, and as I walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but think about my shoes. Yes, Silver looked handsome, and yes, I should have been looking at him, but I couldn't. I was just so worried that I was going to fall that I stared at the floor, watching where I stepped. Every now and again I would look up and smile at Silver, but I couldn't concentrate on him at the moment.

Once I was standing with Silver, I still couldn't look at him. I was distracted, looking out at the witnesses hopefully. Giovanni wasn't here. Or… I couldn't see him, anyway. But the camera kept flashing in my eyes, and there were people who kept waving and distracting me.

The minister looked out into our witnesses now, and it was time to look at Silver. I stared at him, finally, and he inhaled sharply. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Silver and Kotone in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence. More silence.

Thank goodness.

The minister continued, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

This was it. Traditionally, the father gives his daughter away; I had none. Wherever he was, and I knew not, I was positive he would have wanted to be here. But no man was here to give me away; there was no father to kiss me goodbye, to wish me well, to present me to my husband. As much as I loved my mother, I half-wished there was a father in her place.

"Her mother does," my mom said, and she was the one to give me away. She lifted my veil and kissed my cheek, whispering that she loved me in my ear. I smiled at her as she went to take her seat, watching as she wiped tears from her eyes and sat down alone, no man beside her. My eyes began to water, and I blinked, turning back to Silver, looking into his eyes, begging him silently to fix my broken heart. He grabbed my hand, caressing it with his thumb.

The minister addressed Silver first, looking more excited than either of us. How sad. "Silver, do you take Kotone for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Then there they were. The most famous of words: "I do." As Silver spoke them, he squeezed both of my hands, and I felt tears form in my eyes for an entirely different reason. Who cared if I came from a broken family? I was being selfish, anyhow; Silver's family was just as broken as mine, if not more. As I looked around, Giovanni was not to be seen anywhere. Even after I wrote to him, begging him to come, he hadn't. Yes, Silver's family was far more destroyed than mine. I at least had one parent to love me.

Silver and I both came from broken homes, but if you put us together, we were whole. I was about to enter the most perfect family ever.

The minister addressed me now, and I sighed, smiling at Silver. "Kotone, do you take Silver for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I nearly screamed it, putting so much emphasis into it that several of our witnesses chuckled. I blushed, but Silver smiled—actually smiled—at me. It was rare to see one of those form on his usually solemn face, though he seemed entirely thrilled, perhaps for the first time in his life, now. It was a beautiful sight.

I had asked Hibiki to play one of my favorite songs for me; I had always loved it, and I always thought about Silver when I heard it. Hibiki put the disc in the stereo for me, and while it played, Silver and I stood facing each other, holding hands, both of us the happiest we had ever been. For me, that was saying something. For Silver, it was just an honor for me to witness.

When the song ended, the minister turned to Silver again. The time had come for us to be declared husband and wife. How long had I been waiting for this? We had been engaged for nearly two years. I still remembered how Silver had gotten down on his knees, looking so embarrassed, and asked me to marry him. I loved him… I truly did. And I needed no proof that he loved me because I knew whenever I looked at him. But I still wanted us to become a family, to put our broken homes behind us and make a new one.

It was time for the vows. I had always loved this part, and I often dreamed about this part of our ceremony when I slept. It was beautiful to me, hearing all of our promises spoken aloud, guaranteed. The minister went first. "I, Silver." He waited for Silver to repeat it.

"I, Silver."

"Take thee, Kotone, to be my wedded wife," the minister continued.

"Take thee, Kotone, to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

Something flashed in Silver's eyes, and I felt my eyes well up with tears again. This was becoming permanent. This was finally happening. And Silver was so _happy_.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"To love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"And thereto I plight thee my troth," the minister concluded, nodding at Silver.

"And thereto I plight thee my troth." Silver's eyes never left mine, and though his hands shook as he spoke to me, he never let me go. Now, as my turn came to repeat the vows, his hands stopped shaking, his confidence in me so wonderful. He clutched my hands so gently as I repeated the vows after the minister.

The minister now addressed Hibiki, and all of the pressure was now on my best friend. I prayed that he hadn't lost the wedding bands; everything had been going wrong the past few days, but this ceremony was so wonderful that I knew he had them. I hoped. "May I have the rings?"

Hibiki smiled, reaching into his suit pocket to pull out the rings. Then, with a look of horror, he tried the other pocket. My heart stopped, my veins running dry, all color leaving my body. He did _not_ lose them. I would kill him. Damn, I had spoken too soon. And Silver was right; I shouldn't have forced him to make Hibiki the best man. I should have forced him to pick Wataru—he wouldn't have lost the rings.

"Man," Hibiki said, trying the other pocket again. There were murmurs in the crowd, and I was about to start screaming when Hibiki pulled the rings out of his pocket. "Gotcha!"

I was going to kill him.

The minister, who appeared just as nervous as Silver, though not as angry as me, took the rings from Hibiki. With a sigh, he spoke again. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." He gave one ring to Silver, nodding in encouragement.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Silver told me, placing the ring on my finger. It fit snugly, perfectly. But it would have been more perfect if Hibiki hadn't just tricked us. I was still fuming.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." The minister handed the second ring to me, the bigger one, which I could probably fit over my thumb. I wanted to hold it forever, to stare at it forever, if only because it represented Silver.

"With this ring I thee wed," I said, putting the ring on Silver's finger. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I held his hand again, this time feeling the ring on his finger, so smooth and delicate.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Silver and Kotone, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Silver and Kotone have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

The minister nodded to Silver. "You may kiss the bride."

And he did. As the photographer snapped away and as the "awws" and "oohs" and cheers and clapping erupted from our witnesses, he kissed me. I had gone from broken to whole in a matter of moments, my life changing forever. Silver's life changed forever. And with a single kiss, so passionate and beautiful and full of love, I was married to the most perfect man.

Hibiki patted Silver on the back as we broke away, giving him a very unsubtle thumbs up. Several people laughed, and I shook my head. I was still going to kill him.

Then, after leaving the chapel and congregating in the hallway, everyone swarmed. My mother tackled me first, hugging me so tightly that I could barely breathe. Then, I was tackled by everyone else in the entire world; person after person came up and hugged me. I hadn't seen Silver since we left the chapel area, and I doubted I would see him anytime soon at this rate.

"Congratulations, Kotone," a man's voice said, and I turned to face the familiar person. Wataru gave me a quick hug, and I kissed him on the cheek. "I kind of always knew you two would be together, ever since that battle between the two of you and my cousin and I. I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thank you, Wataru. So much. For everything. I can't help but think that you helped the two of us come together. If you had never said anything to him that day at the Team Rocket hideout… well, I don't think this would have happened. And you have been such a wonderful friend to me." I hugged him again, this time longer. "Just… thank you so much."

He smiled. "Of course. But you would have come together, anyway. You really changed him for the better. Just looking at him," he glanced across the hall at Silver, who was chatting with my mother, "I can see that you give him purpose."

"Perhaps so." I stared at Silver, and after a moment, he looked over at me, and then at Wataru, and turned back to my mother. Two seconds later, he was at my side.

"Hello," Silver said to Wataru, snaking a hand around my waist and pulling me into him. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at this sudden possessiveness. Especially around Wataru. "Thank you for coming."

Wataru gave a little bow. "Thank you for inviting me. It was a beautiful ceremony." His eyes flashed to me, and he sighed before looking back at my husband. Husband. How strange it was to call Silver that now! "You have a very wonderful wife, Silver. Treat her well; she is quite special."

"I know, and I will."

Wataru bowed again, thanking the two of us one more time before walking away. I would have to battle Wataru again sometime. Or perhaps Silver and I could have a double battle with him and Clair again. That would be fun.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the light from the doorway flicker; someone was leaving. I had to go thank them for coming before they left, as well as invite them to the reception afterwards, since they apparently did not know about it.

"Wait!" I called, holding my dress as I hurried out of the building to follow the person leaving. Silver stood behind, obviously confused.

Then, seeing who the person was, I froze. "Giovanni? You came?" He continued to hurry away, and I ran after him, trying hard not to fall or break one of my heels. "Wait! Please wait, I wish to speak with you! Please, stop! Giovanni! Stop!"

"Giovanni?" I stopped dead in my tracks upon hearing Silver's voice, as did Giovanni. Then, brushing past me, Silver walked closer to his father.

"You came to my wedding? It's been more than a decade since you left me, and you thought you could just show up to my wedding? How dare you?" Silver yelled, and, as much as I wanted to reach out and comfort my husband, I stayed where I was.

Then, with one swift motion, Giovanni reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of cardstock paper. He held it out to Silver, who yanked it out of his father's hand. Beneath the hat that shielded Giovanni's face, I could see glossy eyes staring not at his son but at me. I was the girl his son had married. I was the one who invited him here.

"You were invited?" Silver turned back to me, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the disgust that I knew was there. But feeling arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes, surprised. "Thank you, Kotone."

And after he pulled away from me, he kissed me again, even more passionately than he had during out ceremony.

Then, just like that, Giovanni was gone. Without saying a word to his son, or even to me, he disappeared again. It was like he hadn't even been there at all, and I didn't know if he had been. Silver and I looked around, but Giovanni was nowhere to be seen.

"He's a coward." Silver shrugged, grabbing my hand. "But thank you for inviting him. You had the courage to do what I couldn't… Though I'm curious. How did you find him?"

"I didn't. I just sent a Spearow with some mail and hoped it reached him. And I guess it did." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted him to be here for us. I figured… he was still family. Even though he's just one piece in a broken one."

"It doesn't matter if it is broken or not," Silver finally responded after a moment of pure silence. "I've heard before than love is just seeing flawed people perfectly. And you look so perfect to me right now. Why does it matter where we came from?"

I smiled at my husband—husband!—and nodded. But I was still annoyed that Giovanni had just disappeared without a word.

Then, feeling someone's weight on my shoulder, I turned around. Hibiki had flung himself onto Silver and I. "Hey, guys, did you love my joke or what? Seriously, I really had everyone going. I can't believe you thought I'd lost the rings."

Oh, yeah. I forgot.

I reach down and took off my shoes, pointing the heels at Hibiki. Love between friends was much different. "Hibiki, you're dead."

"Kotone!" Silver called as I sprinted after a fleeing Hibiki, but he didn't bother to stop me from disposing of his best man; the hunt had already begun.

Well, I might have come from a broken family, and a broken group of friends, but I was just like Silver in that way. And he was completely right: love was just seeing flawed people perfectly.

And we were the most perfect flawed people together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This type of ceremony is most familiar to me; I do not know how weddings are presented in Japan and other countries/religions, so I chose to write this the way I know, rather than researching but writing it incorrectly. People always say to write what you know, so I did. Kind of. I haven't been IN a wedding, but I've seen them.

By the way, I don't really like putting songs in fanfictions (anymore… I used to—but I'm past that). The song that Kotone requested Hibiki to play at the wedding is a secret. Bwah ha ha. I know what song it is, and you can all guess if you want. But I just think you'll all laugh/yell at me if I told you what it was. That's your hint. XD

Oh, and ha! I threw in a bit of Wataru/Kotone there. Just because I love it so much. It's one-sided, but I had to add some.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own the wedding ceremony "script". I had to look up the entire script, so thank you to whoever had it!


End file.
